Sonja Go Boom
by SweenyG
Summary: Chapter Twelve and a short bonus chapter Thirteen! After the events of the season finale, Sonja Percy contemplates her place in the universe. Is there room for LaSalle? PerSalle lovers unite...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** After the Second Season Finale (Ep. 24, Sleeping with the Enemy), I just had to get this down as an alternate ending. Oh, and if you haven't seen it, SPOILER ALERT. But, really, why haven't you? Go on, watch, I'll wait. This story is canon-compliant up to the end of the Finale, so it is in different universe than "SNAFU." The first scene is a close approximation to the bomb detonation scene in that episode, but not to the letter, so don't sue me! (Leave that to CBS).

 **Speaking of which:**

 **Disclaimer:** CBS, the producers, and other Powers That Be own NCIS:NO and the characters, I just obsess over them. I own nothing and make no money.

 **Chapter One**

As NCIS Agent Sonja Percy sifted through a multi-colored burrito of wires that connected to the bomb's cellular detonator, time seemed to go in a perverse sped up slow motion. It didn't help that everyone kept yelling at her. If she didn't find it in time, they would either blow up - along with one of the city's main bridges and half of downtown New Orleans. It was that or the Coast Guard agents would take them out. Either way, she and Senior Agent Dwayne Pride would likely end up as the main course for some Mississippi catfish.

Agent Chris LaSalle's steady voice came over the radio, "Sonja, get off the boat. Yer outta time!"

Pride, at the helm, maintained a cool tone despite the imminent danger, "Sonja, it's over. It's time to go. Now! Sonja, get out of here now!"

She heard her disembodied voice say, "Stop talking!" This was not a time for multi-tasking.

To herself, she repeated the mantra, "I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it," like the little tugboat bomb defuser that could.

She opened the door of a small drawer and found the control module.

"OK, just a second," she muttered as she detached the detonator clip. Then, nothing... a anti-climatic, climax that produced a collective sigh of relief all over New Orleans. Except, of course for a certain Homeland Security mole who would soon meet his maker at the hands of Agent Meredith Brody. But, Sonja wouldn't find that out for a few hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night, Percy sat in her car a few blocks from the office, trying to adjust after a surreal encounter with LaSalle.

They were cleaning up after the case, literally and figuratively. The day before she short-circuited Mr. Tick-tick-tick, one of the terrorists had riddled the office with an AK47. Since the entire incident ultimately included the deaths of two Naval officers, a discredited three-star general, and the shooting of a corrupt federal agent, not to mention some gray area investigating on their part - the cleanup and the paperwork on the bomb that didn't go boom were twin nightmares.

Chris had come in and told her the team was on a two-week administrative leave as the powers that be in Washington reviewed their work. Given her week, that was all she needed to grab her satchel and get the hell out of Dodge. She made it halfway to the door when he called out demanding to talk about her brush with death. After a quick back and forth, she turned to leave again, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a close embrace declaring that he cared for her. Sonja closed her eyes and squeezed back hard. It felt so natural being in his arms, she almost lost track of the situation. When they released, their faces remained close, but frozen in a kind of suspended animation. Was he making a move to kiss her or was it wishful thinking? Without a clear signal, neither of them were able to cross the line.

So she called him an ass.

Sonja couldn't get out of there soon enough. She could feel his eyes follow her as she left. She got in her car quickly, as if being chased by the devil, and almost cut-off a VW as she pulled out. Looking in her rear-view mirror, she half-expected to see Chris's truck behind her, watching her Prius bumper with its headlights.

After driving a few blocks, she looked down to see her hands shaking. She pulled into the nearest lot and put her head in her hands. It had been a long time since she felt such rage.

Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him - He had questioned her emotions after her near-death experience just as she had a few weeks earlier, when he narrowly escaped being shot. He also royally pissed her off when he tried to take her place on the rigged tugboat, even though she was more qualified for the job.

There was no room for chivalry in their world; man or woman, young or old, everyone had to do their part as their skills demanded. She was no delicate flower! Who the fuck was he to make her look and feel weak. She slammed her fist on the steering wheel imagining that it was LaSalle's stupid smirking face. If she only had him here, she would crack his head on the hard ground again and again and again.

She was rolling deep in rage when a lot attendant knocked on her window: "Hey, lady are you shopping here or not?"

She nearly jumped two feet. Her hand remained in tremor mode as she rolled down the window. "Huh?"

"This lot is for customers only. You gotta go in the store or vamoose," he said with patented New Orleans charm.

Sonja looked where she was. Fate had brought her to a CVS, one that she knew carried her favorite beer. Well, who was she to question?

"I'm going in," she said, hopping out of the car and locking it up with a chirp on her key ring.

For the second time in a half-hour, Sonja could feel someone watching her backside intently. If it were under any other circumstances, she would be flattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After purchasing her beer, dry roasted macadamias, and a pint of ancient Soy Dream covered with three inches of frost, Sonja got in her car with the full intention of heading home, when it suddenly struck her - there was somewhere else she needed to go.

Passing through downtown, she saw them looming ahead of her - the twin bridges that made up the Crescent City Connection. It was after hours, and the commuter traffic had thinned out. She had driven over these spans hundreds of times, but this was the first time she really noticed the beauty of its architecture, an intricate web of steel and rivets.

She parked as far to the right as she could, lit some flares, and placed them around the car. A tall railing surrounded the bridge's edge to prevent jumpers. Still, she sat down with her nuts and beer, dangled her legs through adjacent slats, and looked out over the river.

This was the bridge that would have been blown up if she had failed.

The decorative lights stretched across the top reminded her of Christmas. Their bright reflections played on the water exposing the river's slow, but persistent current. A feeling of calm came over her. She felt possessive of the bridge; she was its caretaker. It was as if she had fulfilled some cosmic duty to protect and defend it and the city she loved. She closed her eyes and listened to the water and the traffic and the creaking metal. She strained to hear the bridge say, "Thank you, Sonja, you done good."

Instead she heard: "If you jump, I'm not going in there after you!" It was a southern drawl she knew too well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** I own a house, a car, and miscellaneous crap - but these belong to CBS and the producers. I do not profit monetarily.

 **Chapter Two**

A half-hour before, Sonja would have done bodily harm to LaSalle for disturbing her moment of Zen. But, with the cushion of alcohol and crunchy snacks, her solace held.

He crouched down. "What do we have here? A party for one?"

For about 45 seconds.

She scowled at him, "Yeah, and you're not invited."

He persisted, "So, you're OK?"

"Don't I look OK?" she said.

"Well, your legs are dangling off a bridge and you're drinking," he said, motioning to the six-pack.

"I have had one beer and I left my steel-melting acid in my other jacket. So, I don't think I'm going anywhere," she retorted.

"Got it," he said. "Not suicidal."

Sonja turned back and frowned. The spell was broken. Instead of a spiritual river of redemption, all she saw was muddy water.

Without facing him, she spoke out loud. "So, stalk much?" She took a slug of beer.

"No." He paused. "I, ah, oh never mind." He turned to go.

Sonja pulled her right leg out facing him head on. "No, I want to know. How did you find me?"

"You'll laugh," he said.

"Probably," she said. "But, spill anyway Bundy."

"You gotta promise not to laugh," he said. "It's kinda weird."

Her eyes got wide. "You've got spidey sense?"

"See now, yer making fun," he said, pausing. "I thought you and I had a, a special connection."

"Like Verizon?"

"You're not taking this seriously," he frowned.

"C'mon, LaSalle, admit you followed me. I'll get a restraining order, and everything's back to normal," she teased.

"Forget it Percy."

She let out a small laugh and his frustration turned to rage.

"No, you know - just fuck it. And fuck you!" He started back to the road.

"Wait, LaSalle come back. I was only kidding." She started to get up, but got her leg stuck in the rail. She slipped down and yanked hard trying to stand up, but instead it twisted. Then she felt a snap and heard a crack.

She screamed and sat down hard.

LaSalle whipped around. "Sonja!"

"I think something broke," she moaned. A wave of nausea came over her, "I'm going to be sick!" She turned and vomited. With perverse fascination she watched it drop into the river. She turned back and saw Chris squatting next to her.

"I'm so sorry Chris," she said. "I'm really, really sorry." He was trying to get her leg out, but her ankle was misshapen and swollen. "Oh shit, oh shit, It really hurts!"

Chris looked her straight in the eyes. "Sonja, stay calm. I'll get you out."

An unfamiliar voice spoke, "What happened LaSalle?" Sonja looked up to see a NOLA police officer.

"She twisted her leg in the rail," Chris reported calmly.

The officer shined a flashlight on Sonja's leg. "That looks ugly. Better call the paramedics. Got things under control?"

Chris nodded, "I'll stay with her."

The cop spoke into his shoulder radio and walked back to the road.

Sonja started to shiver. "Y-y-y-o-u c-c-c-all-e-d-d the, the p-p-p-o-lic-c-ce?"

LaSalle covered her shoulders with his jacket. He worried she might go into shock.

"They were already on the way," he said. "I heard chatter on the scanner that a car was disabled on the bridge and recognized it as yours."

"H-h-How?" She winced with pain.

"They gave your license plate and car model."

She looked up at him, "You kn-n-o-w my p-p-l-a-t-t-e n-num-m-m-ber-r-r?"

He made a face. "I park behind you everyday, you idiot."

Her leg throbbed and she felt woozy. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"When I got here, I told the cops I knew you and I would check it out," he said. "Stay with me, Sonja..." She opened her eyes.

"O-o-l-l-d-d b-b-u-d-d-i-e-s of y-y-ou-r-s-s-s?" she managed.

He smiled. If she could still joke, she was OK.

"Yeah. Hey," He stroked her cheek, trying to keep her alert. "I was worried about you. Y'know, the way we left things," he said softly. "But, I think I know why you came here."

"Y-y-o-o-o-u d-d-o-o?"

"You had to make peace with what happened - what coulda happened," he said.

"Yeah." was all she could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The paramedics arrived eight minutes later. Working with precision and experience, they got Sonja's leg out without having to cut any of the bars. Unfortunately, the left sneaker from her $80 grey felt pair of Toms slipped into the muddy water, but she kept the foot.

The erroneous scuttlebutt among the small crowd gathering on the road was that a lovelorn woman tried to take a header off the CCC. Consider the ingredients - a bridge, alcohol, an affair gone wrong - mix well and you got an impromptu dip in the Mississipp. They watched with interest as a handsome, well-built young man - whom they alternately mistook for a police officer or her lover - stayed by her side every minute.

"He's the one who talked her down," they whispered excitedly. "He's a hero." They clapped when the paramedics got Sonja up from the edge and into the ambulance.

A loud female voice in a nuanced Yat accent came through the crowd, "Lemme through, lemme through, I'm her mother!"

A woman, who looked stunningly like Sonja if she was suddenly 25 years older and two inches shorter, fought her way to the front. Breathing anxiously, she addressed the paramedic, "I'm Ginny Percy. I'm her momma."

"We're taking her to UMC," the EMT said, "Only one person can come with us and I thought he was," he pointed at LaSalle.

She gave Chris the once over. "Who the hell are you?"

"Chris LaSalle, ma'am. I'm Perc-er- Sonja's partner from NCIS," he said.

"He saved her life," a tall kid in a Saints t-shirt said. "Kept her from jumpin'!"

Mrs. Percy gave the kid a WTF look. LaSalle shook his head.

"That's not what happened..." he started.

"You better talk fast young man," she demanded.

LaSalle gave a heavy sigh. "It's complicated..."

The EMT interrupted, "C'mon, decide now, we gotta go."

"Mom, is that you?" Sonja's wounded voice called.

"Coming baby," Ginny replied and, to LaSalle's surprise, climbed deftly in the ambulance.

"I'm here honey," she took her daughter's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Ma," Sonja was crying, much to her great embarrassment. "It was a stupid accident. I was just sitting there."

"I know baby, I know," her mother soothed.

Sonja tried to sit up, "Where's Chris?"

LaSalle seem to appear out of thin air when he heard his name.

"Right here, Sonja," he said, easing her back down.

"Aren't you coming with me?" she said, her eyes filling with tears. In contrast, her mother's eyes screamed, 'Get the fuck away from my little girl.'

"Sorry city mouse," he said. "I think you need your momma. I'll meet you there."

"Wait, wait, what about my car?" Sonja asked.

"Daddy can get it honey," her mother said.

"The keys, the keys are in my purse," she pointed weakly.

LaSalle fetched them from the outside pocket.

"Got 'em," he said. "Don't worry, you're going to a brand new hospital." He wanted to kiss her forehead, but she looked so pale and her mother looked so homicidal, he decided just to make tracks.

Chris scrambled out and closed the doors. Two seconds later, the ambulance took off, siren blaring. He scanned the scene and spied a middle-aged African-American man talking to the cop, who, in turn, pointed at LaSalle.

"You LaSalle?" Mr. Percy said, approaching the young man.

"Yes, sir," Chris said, wondering if the man shared his wife's animosity.

"Gil Percy," the man gave LaSalle a perfunctory handshake, easing his mind. "So, can you tell me what happened? The officer said they weren't sure, but that you were talking to her when she got her leg stuck," he shook his head. "People are saying she was going to jump, but that's not my Sonja. She's a tough cookie. Always was, even as a kid."

LaSalle nodded. "Sir, I've worked with Sonja for almost a year, and I can tell you she is one of the most stable people I know." Well, that had been mostly true until yesterday. He paused not knowing how much Sonja had told her parents about the tugboat incident.

Gil Percy seemed to read LaSalle's mind.

"I know y'all were involved in stopping that terrorist attack," he started, giving Chris the once over. "She came over for supper last night, told us she was fine, but..."

"She bit her lip," LaSalle offered. "Means she lying."

"Yeah, yeah," Gil Percy's face brightened with recognition that this man knew his daughter and, maybe, could be trusted.

Chris looked straight in the man's eyes. "Mr. Percy, I can tell you that Sonja only came here to sit and think. I, ah, invaded her space and we had a stupid argument. She just caught her leg trying to run after me. That's all it was - an accident, and I'm afraid it was my fault."

Gil put his hand on LaSalle's shoulder, "Appreciate that son... But, I'm sure Sonja's stubbornness had something to do with it."

LaSalle, "Sonja stubborn? Nah..."

Gil laughed, "It's a trait of all the Percy women. Did you know I have three daughters?"

Chris laughed and nodded. Sonja had told him stories of growing up the middle sister between two over-achievers.

Her keys grew heavy in his hand. "I better get going. They're taking her to UMC. She wanted you to take her car, but you probably have yer own."

"I can take it Christopher," Pride appeared suddenly. "Loretta dropped me off and is on her way."

"King!" Chris, exceedingly happy to see his boss, expelled a large amount of air.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, you can fill me in at the hospital," Pride reassured him. He turned to Gil, offering his hand.

"You must be Sonja's father. I'm Dwayne Pride, her senior agent," he said. "You've got one strong, determined daughter there."

Mr. Percy nodded. "Don't I know it."

"Got one myself," Pride continued. "Anything I can do, anything, let me know."

"Thanks Agent Pride," Gil said. "Sonja really looks up to you."

There was an awkward silence. Since the ambulance left, the crowd had begun to dissipate.

One of the cops approached them, "Anyone moving the victim's car? If not, we gotta tow."

All three men winced at the word "victim" - a word they'd never associate with Sonja Percy.

"I've got it," Pride said, waving his hands with the keys. "See y'all at UMC."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As she laid on the stretcher in the ambulance, Sonja's most embarrassing moments flashed before her eyes, signaling the death of her dignity.

Once, running home from kindergarten, her Underoos snapped and dropped to her knees. It took a grueling half hour and all her concentration to walk two blocks as she tried desperately to balance them between her legs.

While playing flute in the high school marching band, she turned the wrong way and ran into the tuba section, causing a domino effect that left half the woodwinds on the ground. In college, she smoked some weed before her then-boyfriend's grandmother's funeral and proceeded to giggle uncontrollably throughout the whole mass.

Once when working with the ATF, she fell over her sneaker laces while pursuing a suspect. Not only did she skin her knees like a 10-year-old, the senior agent called her "Trippy McTripster" for two months.

But, the events of this night zoomed ahead of those simple embarrassments and dove straight into excruciating humiliation. If a gaping hole to Hell suddenly opened on the floor, Sonja would have jumped in with gusto. It was bad enough when LaSalle clutched her in an awkward hug, then interrupted her night of contemplation and snacks. That strange interlude had lead to her being on the bridge in the first place, he got to play the brave hero rescuing the damsel in distress. She felt like vomiting all over again.

And, all over him.

The disgrace spilled into the hospital. Between her family, the NCIS team, and the small squad of NOLA police officers who apparently had nothing else to do, there were 14 people in the lobby waiting for her.

With their connections, Pride and LaSalle convinced the police not to press charges - there had been no suicide attempt, no tragic love affair - just someone sitting at the edge of bridge trying to get some peace and quiet. While the general public only knew sketchy details of the terrorist threat the day before, the officers were aware of what went down on the river. Due to Sonja's contribution to saving the city, they cut her some slack. They even told the press, which truth be told was an intern from the local cable news, "there's no story here."

Her mother played enforcer, and wouldn't let non-family members in the room, but she was driving Sonja crazy with her constant fretting. Percy loved her parents dearly, but they never understood her devotion to her job, especially her mom. She nagged constantly: It was too dangerous, it wasn't suitable for a young woman, it was never going to pay what she deserved. With a few plaintive looks, she begged her father to get her mother out.

No sooner had the Percy contingent left, when the NCIS team filed in - and a motley crew it was. Besides Pride and LaSalle, there was Loretta, Sebastian, and even Patton Plame. Had she not been suffering from severe pain and humiliation, Sonja would have laughed at the condition of the last two, as they obviously had been celebrating with some musicians behind CFA. She had never seen the lab rat high before and he appeared to be having a mystical experience examining his thumbnail. On the other hand, the normally gregarious Triple P was sullen. He parked his wheelchair in the corner and muttered to himself intermittently.

The orthopedic resident chose this time to come and show Percy her x-rays. She had not broken anything, but the doctor explained that the pop and snap she felt and heard was likely the ligaments around her ankle giving away like tethers holding a hot-air balloon.

"A sprain can be really worse than a break," said the young woman, who looked like a tired prom queen in a white coat. "It could take over six weeks to heal. And then there's the risk of tendonitis and impingement syndrome, if scar tissue forms on the cartilage..."

Sonja couldn't believe it. She had played softball and soccer through school and never had an injury. Now, one simple twist between some iron bars and she could be benched for life. The doctor also explained that there were three grades of sprains from one to three, with three being the worst, requiring surgery. Percy's rated a 2.5 to 2.75.

LaSalle, who had been strangely mute to this point, couldn't help himself.

"Huh...with a little more effort you could have been a three," he said.

He should have kept quiet.

"Everyone, get the hell out of here!" Sonja yelled, more desperate than angry.

LaSalle was truly hurt. Only a half hour ago, she clung to him for dear life.

Loretta tapped him on the shoulder, "Let's go dear. She's in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, and what about that," Sonja said to the nurse, who showed her the needle she was inserting in her IV portal.

"In a few minutes, pure bliss, I promise," she said with a wink.

"Yeah, we all better go," Pride said.

"Wait," LaSalle said. "Will she be here long?"

"We'll probably just keep her overnight in the observation unit," the doctor said. "If all is stable, then she can go home."

Sonja groaned. Why didn't everyone just leave and let her die in peace?

LaSalle gave her another long look. He left the room and almost ran smack dab into Mrs. Percy.

"Oh, sorry ma'am," he said contritely.

"Humph!" she said, and went back into Sonja's room.

Mr. Percy came behind Chris.

"Don't worry son," he consoled. "They only curse at the ones they love."

LaSalle stuttered, "She and I aren't, I mean I don't..."

Gil smiled. "I know son. When you sort it out, let her know."

Pride, over near the door, motioned to Chris with his head.

"We're headed out," he said. "Gotta get up early tomorrow to catch the Roadmaster's bus."

LaSalle nodded. He was actually very happy for his boss. He knew Pride had wanted to play with a working band for a while, but right now he just couldn't muster up more than a polite smile.

"Anyway," Pride continued, "Loretta's giving us all a lift." He paused. "Are you OK?"

"Sure, King," LaSalle said with a sad half-smile.

"Try not to be so hard on yourself," Pride said, putting his hand on LaSalle's arm. "Sonja's going to be just fine. It was an accident, plain and simple." Then the older man gave Chris a friendly pat on the shoulder and left. The young agent stood in the harsh fluorescent light. He knew he should go too, but he just couldn't.

With him and Sonja Percy, nothing was simple.

XXXXXXXX

Four hours later, Sonja woke up to find herself in a strange room. She had been sleeping on her back, which she never did. It seemed so peaceful now, it was hard to believe there was so much chaos before. Still, she wasn't comfortable; her ankle had begun to throb again. She pressed the call button and a nurse came in the room within a few minutes.

"I'm the night nurse, Monica. Are you in any pain?" she asked while efficiently taking Sonja's vitals in two minutes.

"Yeah," Sonja replied, surprised at how weak her voice sounded. "Woke me up."

"Can you rate it between 0 and 10, ten being the worst?'

Sonja almost asked if she meant real or psychological pain, but just said, "Nine."

The nurse smiled. "OK. Well, you're due for more Dilaudid. I'll get it for you" She motioned over to the corner. "Do you think he needs anything?"

Sonja turned to see LaSalle awkwardly slumped in a chair with his legs propped up on the window sill. He looked so uncomfortable, it seemed like a miracle he could sleep.

"He's been here all night," the nurse said.

"I don't remember seeing him," Sonja said, again in a strangely strained voice.

"Oh, he lingered around until your folks went home and came in when you fell asleep," Monica said. "Usually we don't allow it, but, well, he looked so, what did the PA call it? Oh - forlorn."

The nurse went to the door, "I'll get your meds and some fresh ice packs."

Sonja again turned and considered Christopher. She did have to admit he looked adorable and hapless all at the same time. Her thoughts rambled to the time in the lab when he took off his shirt revealing a bruised, but sculptured chest. NO. Stop. Stop right now Sonja. Her feelings for him had gotten so jumbled around in the evening's events, she didn't want to indulge them. Still, she had really enjoyed that hug...

She sighed deeply and he suddenly opened his eyes.

"Hey, you," he said, stretching his body and arms. "How's the ankle feeling?"

Sonja had no strength to be clever. "Like shit."

He pulled the chair over to the bed.

"Percy, ah, Sonja," he started. "About what happened. I was a real asshole."

Sonja smiled a bit, "I wasn't so smart either."

"Yeah, you're an idiot," he said and a touch of smirk began on his lips.

Just then, the nurse returned.

"I see you found your sleeping beauty," she said to LaSalle.

"Oh she's beautiful alright." he said in full smirk.

Sonja punched his arm, she wasn't that sick. But, fortunately for LaSalle, it wasn't full force Percy.

The nurse went to the computer and scanned the syringe and Sonja's arm band.

"This should take away the pain until morning," she said as she put it in the IV.

"You mean it'll make LaSalle leave..." Percy said.

"Oh, I don't know," the nurse said. "We're all jealous. You have such a devoted boyfriend."

"He's not my..." Sonja started, but the nurse had already left.

She stared down LaSalle. "What did you tell them?"

He hemmed and hawed. "They asked me what our relationship was and I told them we were partners. I guess they took it the wrong way."

Sonja had no fight left. The medication had begun covering her body in a warm, fuzzy sensation and she just wanted to drift away. She closed her eyes and sunk into the bed.

"Whatever," she mumbled. She was out in two minutes

"Yeah, whatever," LaSalle said. He leaned in and took her hand. It felt warm, soft, and, just the right size. He waited to see if this would disturb her. After a few minutes, he figured he was in the clear. He looked around and then kissed it tenderly, lifting her fingers to his cheek. Percy stirred, but didn't wake.

He sat there, leaning on his elbows and holding her hand to his face, until he, too, fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Agent LaSalle, Agent LaSalle." There was an urgent, but kind voice accompanied by a soft shake at his shoulder.

Christopher awoke with a start. The top half of his body was sprawled across the side of Sonja's bed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Monica said. "But, you can't sleep here."

LaSalle sat straight up and rubbed his eyes. He was having a weird dream about fighting in a war. He and Sonja were soldiers behind enemy lines. She had been shot and he was supporting her while bullets whizzed by. Then Bugs Bunny showed up and they all jumped down a big hole in the ground ending up in Albuquerque.

The nurse continued as she tapped on the computer. "I'm really sorry," she apologized. "I personally don't mind, but if my supervisor saw you practically in the bed, she'd have a cow!"

"That's OK," he yawned.

She began to take Sonja's pulse and the young woman stirred.

"I really gotta get going," he said softly. "I don't want her to wake up and see me."

"Oh, I think that would cheer her up," the nurse chirped.

"Or, annoy her," he added. The nurse gave him a quizzical look.

"We have a, ah, complex relationship," he managed.

He got up and touched Sonja's arm lightly. "She's gonna be OK, right?" he almost whispered.

"Oh she'll be fine," Monica reassured. "They'll probably let her go home this morning."

"Thanks for all your help," he whispered again and left.

Monica turned back to her patient, who opened her eyes half-way.

"Chrissss..." she mumbled.

"Shh, shh," the nurse soothed. "Just taking your blood pressure." The eyelids went down again.

Monica sighed. What a sweet young couple. She wished she could find a man who loved her like that.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the first time in three days, Sonja finally felt comfortable as she nestled in her small backyard under an umbrella. Everything she wanted lay at her fingertips: cell phone, tablet, cold limeade, and a bowl of hummus with pita chips. She reclined at a 45-degree angle on the chaise lounge, making sure her injured ankle remained elevated. Her parents even managed to snag a misting fan, which combined with the shade, kept her cool despite the humid weather. It was perfect, well, nearly. A cold beer would have really hit the spot, but she was still taking the occasional painkiller, and she didn't want to risk another mistaken suicide attempt.

After being cooped up so long, she just had to get outside. Not only that, but everyone had left. She finally managed to convince her parents that she wasn't an invalid and her sisters helped her in that crusade.

LaSalle had not made a personal appearance; she hadn't seen him since the night at the hospital. When she awoke the next morning, he was gone. But, they texted often. She bit her lip; she hadn't told him her parents had gone in hopes of getting alone time.

And yet...

During the last few days, she had been thinking of him often - how kind he had been when she was injured, even putting up with her being cranky and rude. While her family was there, her mom would say something and she would have to suppress a chuckle thinking of how he would react, as if he was in her head. At night she thought of the hug they had before leaving the office, how he had grabbed her wrist. With anyone else, it would have been a hostile gesture. But, Chris did it as a gentle way of getting her attention.

She even tried not to think of him, but he was the handsome southern elephant in the room. Still, as she tried to banish thoughts of him, snatches off that horrible day in the tugboat barged in. All in all, she'd rather think of LaSalle - his smart ass smile, his baby blue eyes, and, of course, that smoking hot bod...

Whoa! Did she just actually think the words 'smoking hot bod'? She really needed to cut down on the meds.

As if conjuring him by mere thought, that very body came around the corner wearing a crimson University of Alabama hat, a body hugging t-shirt, baggy jeans, and his trademark smirk.

"Hiding out back here? Ah rang in the front..." he gestured, then looked both ways. "Is the coast clear?'

She sighed, "Yeah they're all gone." She really wasn't too surprised to see him; she kinda wondered what took him so long.

"So, what's on yer agenda?" He sat down on the chair opposite her.

"Oh, a rousing game of Candy Crush followed by my early afternoon nap," she said stretching her arms. "Maybe some hummus, a field trip to the bathroom, then back in time for my late afternoon nap."

He looked down on the ground and moved his foot around like a small boy. "So, would'ja like to get outta here for awhile."

She made a face. "Oh,I don't know it's hard for me to get comfortable in a car."

"Ah brought my truck - fixed the shotgun seat up for you and your leg."

"But, once we go, it would be hard for me to get out."

"I'm not talking about going anywhere, just taking a ride - with the a/c blasting of course...'

"Will the 'Best of 50s and 60s Country Music' also be blasting?"

The smirk played again on his lips. "Tell you what," he said. "You come with me and I'll play any girlie music you want."

"Girlie?"

"Yeah, Norah Jones, Adele, Sarah MacLaughlin, Taylor Swift..."

"Really, that's the music you think I like?"

"It's not?"

She made a face. Sure, she liked that music, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

xxxx

LaSalle wasn't lying when he said he had fixed up this truck. He had pushed the passenger seat all the way back and rigged a padded area for her to stretch her leg out. Since Sonja was barely five feet tall, she fit in perfectly.

"So do you still wanna look at some water?" he said, a reference to the bridge incident.

Her brow furrowed. "This doesn't convert to a boat does it?" she asked.

"How long has it been since you went on the causeway?" he answered with a question.

"Isn't that a long way for a short drive?"

"Well, I figured we could eat at some point..."

"Oh did you now?"

The Lake Ponchartrain Causeway is the world's longest over open water-about 23 miles each way. It can be scary for the uninitiated. But, for residents, it is alternately a boring commuter route or a relaxing drive. As they drove and talked occasionally, Sonja thought it was the closest to a thrill ride you could have inside a truck. Unless, of course, you were riding the driver.

Shit-there she went again!

They reached a compromise on the music and Motown from the 60s played on his i-Phone. Aretha Franklin was belting out, "you're a no-good heart breaker, you're a liar and you're a cheat..."

But she never loved a man like she loved him.

'Mesmerizing, isn't it?" he said, probably about the scenery.

"Huh?" She roused from her fantasy. "Yeah, so peaceful." Indeed it was murky blue water as far as the eye could see.

Even though it had only been three days, she realized she had missed him as if they had been apart a month. Just being here with him made her feel content and grounded. What was this? It was beyond like, but not yet love. It wasn't lust, it was more like a yearning.

That was it - she yearned for him.

She was so fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

LaSalle began hearing a soft, grating sound. He turned the A/C and music off, and listened carefully. It didn't seem to be coming from the car. Then he glanced over at Percy. She was out like a light, head back, mouth wide open, snoring and even drooling a little. He considered taking a picture, but changed his mind for many reasons, not the least of which was that she could put the big hurt on him. Plus, he didn't want to piss her off in anyway; he was in serious courting mood.

As if she could sense him watching her, she shut her mouth and shifted position.

He marveled at her beauty just as he had at the hospital. He didn't know what it was about her, but he liked every curve of her face. He had felt the same way when he watched his late fiancee Savannah sleep. Of course, they were very different women. Still, he saw some similarities: both were petite, strong willed, and intelligent. They also could hold their own in a duel of words. He thoroughly enjoyed the banter, which kinda turned him on - not that he would ever admit it.

Chris wondered what Sonja's reaction would be when she discovered his true intention of getting her out. What appeared to be an impromptu drive was really an intricately planned date extravaganza. He knew if he had asked her out formally, she probably would call him an ass, make some smart remark, and shut him down. So, he prepared stealthily, appearing outwardly that this was all off the cuff.

Reservations had already been made at a well-reviewed organic restaurant in Mandeville specializing in vegan dinners. Then, he knew a small, dark club with the world's best juke box-where you could get a pitcher of beer and sway to the slow songs, just perfect for someone who couldn't move too much.

He even had put out feelers for a bed and breakfast he had heard about. Given that it was in the middle of the week, they had plenty of rooms. LaSalle didn't want to assume anything, he just didn't want to drive back late if he was drinking. If all didn't go well, he'd just get them a couple of rooms at the Motel 6.

LaSalle's thoughts of the possibilities came to an abrupt stop when a beat up Chrysler LeBaron in the left lane suddenly swerved, causing him to brake suddenly.

"Fucking son of a bitch," he muttered.

Sonja jerked forward, her seat belt keeping her from becoming one with the dashboard, but her leg fell off its perch and landed with a hard thud.

"Shit, LaSalle!" she yelled, more scared than angry.

"Sorry," he said. "This douche canoe just cut me off."

"Cool down, road rage boy," she murmured, getting her leg back and closing her eyes, "Karma will get him."

He looked at the car now ahead of him. Something in the make and type sparked his memory.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," he called to Percy. "When I pass this guy, could you scope him out?"

"I'm trying to rest here LaSalle," she whined.

"No, c'mon," he urged "It's important."

"Ok, Ok." she opened her eyes and sat up straight. "What are you waiting for?" she snapped, clearly annoyed.

LaSalle maneuvered the car and began to pass. The other car began to speed up.

"You wanna play you bastard," LaSalle muttered. "Game on."

Sonja grabbed the handle at the top of the door. "Take it easy, Chris."

She squinted and peered into the car. "Driver looks like white male. Age hard to tell-could be 20s to 40s. He's wearing a black tee shirt and a red baseball cap. Can't see much, he's got shades on."

"Can you see anything else in the car?" he slowed down a bit to let her check out the back.

"It's a mess, hard to tell, " she said.

LaSalle finally got by him.

"OK. When he tries to pass me again. I'll take a look on this side," he said.

"I'd really rather you stick to driving, so we don't end up in the lake."

Chris smiled. "What? Afraid of a little water?"

She frowned. "How do you know he'll try to pass?"

"Because this species of asshole never stops," He gritted his teeth.

Sonja rolled her eyes. "Takes one to know one." She waited for a clever retort, but, he was concentrating and didn't appear to hear her.

Sure enough, the other car was making a move to pass. This time, LaSalle eased back a bit. He jerked his head over and saw the other guy was staring straight ahead while giving him the finger. Still, LaSalle kept his cool. He noticed that there was a pile of blankets on the back seat. Wait, was there movement?

This time, the Chrysler had a lot more room and began to speed ahead.

Chris opened the compartment on the right side armrest, trying to keep up. "Grab my iPad," he commanded.

"Sure captain," she said, turning it on.

"Go to BOLO," he said.

"I need your password, Dragnet boy," she said.

Chris frowned. "Maybe I should do it." He extended his hand.

Sonja pulled it away. "No way I'm I gonna let you text and drive."

He paused. "OK, but no comments."

"Promise," She smiled, this was going to be good.

He spelled it out thinking it would slow down the embarrassment. "Cap P lowercase e-r-c-y. Cap L, lower i-p-s 8-9. He paused.

She typed in "PercyLips89." Her cheeks went red.

"You are changing that immediately when we stop," she barked.

"Sure, sure," he said. "Just run a check on that car."

After a few taps, her eyes went wide. "Shit," she said. "Amber alert, out of Florida. Estranged father suspected of abducting teen. Everything matches, but the plates."

"Good enough for me," he said, speeding up.

Sonja hung on again. "So what's your plan? We can't pull him over here and I'm not exactly ready for duty."

"There's only one way off this bridge," he said. "Well, two, but I don't think he's choosing that option yet."

"I'll call NOPD," she said, grabbing her phone. "Don't lose him."

"What do you think I'm doing," he yelled.

The other driver had obviously caught on to the pursuit and began to weave in and out of traffic, which had begun to thicken as they approached the other side of the bridge.

Other drivers started honking at LaSalle. The Chrysler slipped out of sight ahead of some semi's.

"Fuck," Chris slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

"It's OK LaSalle," Sonja soothed. "I gave the new numbers to the cops. They'll get him on the other side."

"Just hate seeing the bad guys get away," he said. "It's just, you know, one more thing after our dressing down."

"I know, I know," she said and sighed.

He paid the toll and started down the exit to Mandeville, when he spied the LeBaron up ahead. He turned abruptly to get back on the road, nearing hitting two other cars.

"What the fuck LaSalle?" Sonja screamed as she was jostled violently.

He gestured to a key on the bunch that hung from the ignition. "Get the small one and open up the glove."

She was almost afraid, but did it anyway. It popped open. His service revolver was on top.

"Seriously?" she said.

"Get ready to rock and Roll," he said, speeding up again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

LaSalle kept behind the Chrysler about three car lengths, trying to stay out of the other driver's view. Percy read from the Alert. "Kid's name is Aaron McNulty. He's 14 and lives with his mom and step-father. Suspect is kid's birth dad who has a rap sheet thicker than shit. Doesn't play nice, assault with a deadly weapon, manslaughter."She paused and said the last sentence slowly, "If spotted, call it in and do. not. engage."

"I'm gonna to urge him over to the shoulder. Think you can shoot out a tire if necessary?" LaSalle called to Percy.

"What the fuck LaSalle! Are you even listening? Leave the shooting for the cops. The ones with juris-diction," she protested, emphasizing the last word.

"The stepdad is a retired Marine." he offered.

"I don't see that," she looked down at the pad.

"That's what I read," he said, flashing her her patented charming smile.

"Nice try," she frowned. "But, you do recall we're on administrative leave?"

LaSalle remained laser focused. "This guy is going see us any minute and he'll take off. I can't hold the gun and drive at the same time."

Sonja gave out a long sigh. She put down the tablet, picked up the gun, and took a position. "Shit, I hope this is the right guy."

"He is. I feel it in my gut," he said. "Just don't hit the gas tank."

Sonja gave him a look. "My ankle is injured, not my wrist."

Chris had the LeBaron in his sights away from other cars. He looked over at Sonja, gun poised at the window and felt a mixture of affection, pride, and excitement. They made such a great team. That sorry dude would never know what hit him.

"Ok. Here we go," he exhaled and made his move.

As predicted, the LeBaron began to speed up. LaSalle followed suit and the cars were parallel.

Percy pointed the gun at the driver.

"Federal agents-pull over now!" she barked.

Her command was meet with another gun.

"Chris!" Sonja screamed. She tried to grab him as she ducked, but was too late. A bullet hit his outside shoulder.

Apparently this guy had no problem driving and shooting.

"Cocksucker!" Chris yelped. He backed down, but managed to get in the right lane.

Sonja's heart beat staccato and she temporarily stopped breathing, but quickly got out a shot, puncturing the back tire. The Lebaron swerved wildly off the road, but kept going into the deep weeds.

"No, I don't think so!" LaSalle said defiantly, turning sharply to follow. Neither of them expected the steep embankment. The road rose up to meet them and the truck bounced violently. LaSalle cursed from the pain.

Percy looked in the back seat-for once, glad to see that Chris still used it as a hamper. She picked up an orange tee shirt and began to tear it into strips.

"Hey! That's my lucky shirt!" He squealed.

"Good, then it maybe it'll keep you from bleeding out,' she said fashioning a bandage/tourniquet." Using the same tone as she had with the suspect, she spoke firmly. "Chris, stop the truck. I'm driving."

He shot her a half-crazed look. "He'll get away."

"He won't get far with a flat tire and if you pass out, we'll never get him. I can drive," she paused. "LaSalle! Stop the car now!"

Sweating and panting from the pain, Chris knew she was right. He stopped and slid over. There was just enough room for her to maneuver over him. Under any other circumstances he would have loved to get her in that position.

Sonja shifted the truck into gear as LaSalle fished through the glove box. He grabbed some fast food napkins and gingerly pressed them to this wound. "Let's get this asshole," he hissed.

While her height and the tall grass made it hard to see, Percy followed the trail left by the other car. She also kept glancing at LaSalle every few seconds to make sure he was conscious.

He called in their approximate position to the authorities. "We're in weeds here off of Route 190, headed northeast I think." He grimaced. "Yeah, he shot at us, but we got his tire," LaSalle paused while listening. "Ok. Got it."

"So, he told you to hold our position and not engage, right?" she said.

"I don't know," he said. "The connection was fuzzy."

"So's your brain," she said. "Keep pressure on that!"

The weeds eventually open to a two-lane road. Sonja hesitated, looking for any sign of the suspects.

Chris craned his neck. "Car's stopped 'bout 150 feet on the right. Can't see anyone."

Percy pulled back into the grass and put the truck in park.

"Why'd you stop?" He yelled.

"Because when he sees us, he'll probably start firing again, and neither one of us is in shape to flee," she said. "The others will be here soon. LaSalle, I gotta get you to a hospital."

"And risk losing this guy?"

"Rather lose him than you," she said, a slight tremor in her voice.

"Aw Percy, does that mean you care?" he said jokingly.

"Of course I care." She replied, then added softly, "I care a lot." She looked up at him, tears clouding her vision and judgement.

In a spontaneous synchronicity, they were touching lips. Chris reached around her with his good arm, pulled her closer, and the kiss intensified exponentially. Who needs painkillers? He thought. Instinctively, she reached up and touched his arm-not the good one.

He screeched something undecipherable nearly jumping two feet. Well, maybe he could use a little something.

"Oh Chris, Oh Chris, I'm so so sorry" she gushed.

He got his breathing under control and took her hands in his, "That's OK. You can kiss it and make it better."

Suddenly the back of the truck lurched. And Sonja grabbed the gun.

"Get down," she ordered.

The back window shattered and a long shotgun was pointed right at them.

"Sorry to break up your little tryst here, but it appears I need a new set of wheels," came the voice at the other end-straight out of cracker town.

LaSalle grabbed his pistol from Percy, meeting the shotgun.

"Not so fast asshole," he said. Sonja lurched the gears into reverse, then drive, purposefully bouncing the truck. The rifle went off and a bullet the roof.

"Shit shit shit," she mantra-ed as she kept swerving, hoping to throw their unwanted passenger off the back. She was concentrating so much, she nearly ran over the missing teen standing in the middle of the road, looking groggy in his Pokemon pajamas. She hit the brakes and a loud thud sounded as the suspect slammed against the broken window. The gun flew through the opening and barely missed LaSalle's head.

Sonja grabbed it and jumped out of the truck on pure adrenalin, feeling no pain. In a split-second, she had the would-be abductor at the business end of his own firearm.

"On your knees, hands up, and lace 'em behind your neck!" she commanded.

The boy ran to the pickup, "Uncle Jesse, what's going on?"

"Well Jordan, seems your 'uncle' didn't exactly get your folk's permission to take you out of the state, or out of Pensacola, or out of the driveway," she said, still staring at the perp. She waved the rifle at him, "Now, stay just like that and no bullshit," she said. Her ankle had begun to throb, and she buckled a little to the left.

Seeing her vulnerable, Jesse dove over the other side. Unfortunately, he found himself on the ground and looking into LaSalle's pistol.

"Listen to the lady, asswipe and you can keep your balls," he said as the sound of sirens pierced the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I'm on a roll now. More hospital high-jinks! Sorry I will get them out of here ASAP.

 **Chapter Eight**

As LaSalle gained consciousness, he saw the back of a tall, stocky man resembling a Saints linebacker in navy blue scrubs, adjusting something on his IV. Chris tried to sit up, but was met with a stab of pain in his right arm.

"Shit! Son of a bitch!"

The man turned around. His badge identified him as Mark, RN.

"Whoa, cowboy," Mark said. "You just got outta surgery. Take it easy. I can put your head up if you'd like." He pressed a button and the top of the bed lifted.

Chris suddenly felt a tight squeeze on his good arm and realized it was a blood pressure cuff.

"Just relax, Agent LaSalle," Mark said, looking up at the gauge. "110/70, decent considering everything." He looked into Chris's face. "How would you rate your pain, 0 being no pain and 10 being the worst ever."

LaSalle had to center himself for a minute. "Eight going on nine," he said

The nurse looked at the computer. "Well, I can give you some dilaudid or morphine. Do you have a preference?" LaSalle shook his head. The large man continued as he went for the door, "The surgeon should be in soon. I'll be back with the good stuff."

Getting his bearings, LaSalle did a quick assessment. His right arm was heavily bandaged and an intricate sling that would stymie Houdini. He closed his eyes to better recall the events of the last few hours. As the paramedics worked on stabilizing his arm, he gave the police a statement. He also watched with some amusement as they hauled off the sorry suspect. On the other side of the road, Aaron, wrapped in a wool blanket, looked lost and confused as he was being checked out. LaSalle gave him a thumbs up and the teen produced a small wave between the folds.

Still, restricted by injury, Chris could not see Sonja. They would only say she was being evaluated or talking to the cops. He finally caught a fleeting vision of her, lying a little too quietly on another stretcher, as the ambulance doors closed.

When he got to the hospital, the medical team descended like swarming mosquitoes. Again, he tried to ask about his partner, but they would say only that she was being treated. Once they determined the bullet was still in his upper arm, they bombarded him with questions about allergies and history, rushing him to the OR.

There was a tap at the door. A petite middle-aged woman with beige glasses came in. She was wearing purple surgical scrubs and a tight hat similar to the ones that Loretta Wade favored, but not nearly as colorful.

"I'm Dr. Wayne, orthopedic surgeon." she said. "How are you feeling Mr. LaSalle?"

"Ok. Sore I guess," he said.

"Any nausea, lightheadedness?"

"Nope," he replied.

"Your surgery went well. We got it all cleaned up and stitched. All things considered you are one lucky man," she said. "A few centimeters in any direction and there would have been permanent muscle and bone damage. Plus, your partner did you a big favor with that tourniquet. Blood loss was minimal for such a wound. "

Chris saw his opening and took it. "How is she?" he asked. "Can I see her?"

"I didn't operate on her, but I know she is just down the hall and in stable condition."

LaSalle's heart quickened, "She had surgery?"

"I think she broke her ankle," she said. Oblivious to his fear, the doctor switched the topic back to him. "Now, we're giving you some IV antibiotics to prevent infection. Did the nurse ask you about pain relief?"

"Yeah, he's getting it now."

"Well, if all goes well, you should be released tomorrow afternoon," she said. "I see you're from New Orleans, Can someone come to pick you up?"

For the first time, Chris thought about his truck. "I don't know. I guess. My truck's here, but ah, it took a bullet too."

"So I heard," she said. "The police probably had it towed somewhere. Well, good luck Mr. LaSalle and good job, I hear the boy's parents are on their way." She gave him a perfunctory nod and left.

The nurse came in soon after and put the pain meds in his IV port.

"Welcome to happy hour," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Sonja was sitting in bed, straight as a poker, ready to jump up at any moment, had she not obliterated her ankle. Like LaSalle, she too had been stymied in any attempt to get information on her partner besides that he had had surgery and was stable.

She glanced down at her lower leg, now casted. Well, she'd really done it this time. Strangely enough, she felt much stronger than after the other night's fiasco. Then she was a victim, now she was the part of the team that had helped capture a kidnapper. Plus she was too keyed up worrying about LaSalle.

She heard a tap at the door and it opened a sliver.

"Percy, you there? It's me" LaSalle whispered loudly. "Can I come in?"

"LaSalle-thank god!" she said as relief and joy spread over her. He entered sideways, swinging his IV pole, while trying desperately to keep the back of his gown from opening. He had to let go when he turned to close the door, and Sonja caught a quick view of his pert derriere.

"Sorry it took me so long" he said. "Nurse Godzilla Joe's been watching me like a hawk!"

"Get over here!" she pounded her fist on the bed next to her. Then held out her hand.

Chris had never seen Sonja this happy other than quitting time on Friday. She was beaming. He sat next to her, putting his uninjured left side next to her uninjured right. She embraced him tightly and entwined her fingers in his.

She began to gush. "I'm so glad to see you boy wonder. They wouldn't tell me anything. I begin to think maybe you…" She stopped, and shook her head as if to dispel the bad thought. "...that I wouldn't see you again." Blobs of tears began to tumble from her eyes.

"You know me," he smiled, touching her cheek gently. "Takes more than a bullet to get through this tough 'Bama hide." He regarded her leg. "Looks like you did some more damage though…" he tapped her cast tentatively.

"Yeah, broke it this time, they had to put some pins in," she said. "But, guess it serves me right."

"Jumping out of a truck in the middle of a swamp?"

"Going on a quiet drive with you," she squeezed his hand. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time, country mouse." She still couldn't get the sappy smile off her face.

"You are way too happy city mouse," he said. "What did they put in your IV?"

"I'm just so relieved that you're OK and I'm OK and we got the bad guy and …" she trailed off.

"And?" he prompted. She gently began caressing the sides of his face from his ears down his neck, then kissed him. He returned the affection three fold. The kissing took a fevered pitch as they hungrily accepted each other's tongues. They finally broke and touched foreheads.

She spoke softly. "You're an ass Christopher LaSalle, but you're beginning to grow on me."

He laughed, "Well, I have a thing for idiots." As they began to kiss again, he swung his right leg around and got in the bed fully. They had the kissing down, but getting their bodies to connect further was difficult under the circumstances.

"Hey, aren't these beds adjustable?" he said barely lifting his lips from her's, feeling around for a remote.

"I don't know," she said, tracing a finger down his chest, "What position do you want it in?"

A loud knock at the door startled them.

"Agent Percy, is Agent LaSalle in there?" Mark's voice boomed. "We're looking for him!"

"Busted!" Sonja laughed.

"Shit," he said. "Cover for me, will you." He ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Sonja couldn't help but sigh at the another view of his bare ass.

Sonja rolled her eyes. "You can come in," she called.

The nurse entered, arms akimbo, the stethoscope around his neck swinging wildly. "Have you seen him?"

"Seen who?" she said, eyes wide while nodding toward the bathroom door with her head.

The nurse sighed deeply. "Mr. LaSalle, you're not in trouble. The McNulty's are here and they want to thank you."

The bathroom door opened and Chris skulked out.

"The PA thought you'd gone out the emergency exit. Guy owes me 10 bucks," Mark laughed. "You both stay here, I'll get your visitors."

He went to leave, then turned back, "Oh, and you might want to stay out of each other's beds, makes a hell of a racket."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

While LaSalle and Percy knew they were being released the next afternoon, neither had a clue as to exactly how they were leaving or even where they would be going. Their respective nurses would only say "arrangements have been made."

The police told Chris that after gathering evidence from his truck, they had taken it to a garage where the back window and roof were being repaired. Chris's insurance covered most of it, and a foundation for missing children ante'd up the $500 deductible. It was his understanding that the vehicle would be finished about the same time he and Sonja were discharged from the hospital, but again, didn't know how he would get it home as he couldn't drive for at least two weeks.

So, when the two agents met wheelchair to wheelchair in the lobby, they had no idea what awaited them on the other side of the automatic doors. But as soon as they rolled out, a large black limo pulled up to the curb. The driver came out and opened the back door. He helped Percy up and guided her into the back seat. LaSalle got in and sat beside her. It was a typical limo, spacious, with deep leather seats. There was a bar and small fridge on the side.

"I could get used to this," Percy yawned, stretching her leg out to rest on the seat opposite her..

"Stick with me, darlin'," LaSalle winked, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "We can make this a trip to remember."

"Not so fast, lover boy," someone said from the window on LaSalle's side. The door opened and that someone got in the back and sat next to Percy's leg.

It was NCIS Senior Agent Karen Hardy.

"You two need to learn the meaning of the words 'administrative leave,'" she said, without any humor.

The car started up and lurched forward.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"Home - which means LaSalle is going to this abode in the Quarter. And you, my dear, are going to your place. I believe your family is very anxious to see you again," she said.

Percy groaned inside. She'd never get rid of her parents at this rate-they would probably camp out in her living room for the rest of her vacation.

"In case you wondered LaSalle, one of my agents, Rodgers, is picking up your truck as we speak," she said. "It'll be there when I drop you off."

"Did you arrange all this?" Chris asked.

"Me? No," she laughed, but it wasn't the warm and friendly kind. "If it was up to me, I'd make you hitchhike. But, the McNulty's wanted to do something nice for you."

Chris frowned. The night before, the couple fell over themselves thanking him and Percy. They wanted to give the young agents money, but, of course he and Sonja refused.

"Well, thank them for us," Percy said.

"You two are so lucky that this incident ended well," Hardy said. "Washington took you off active duty for a reason - then you pull this!"

"We didn't 'pull' anything," LaSalle countered. "We were just enjoying a day out and things happened. We didn't plan it."

"What did you plan, LaSalle?" Hardy asked, then didn't wait for an answer. "You and your partner out for a romantic drive? Washington is not so too fond of fraternizing either."

"We weren't fraternizing," Sonja said softly. "It was just a spur of the moment thing."

"Oh really?" Hardy looked skeptical. "Then what about the dinner reservations and the inquiries made at the Magnolia Queen bed and breakfast?"

"We didn't have any…" Sonja started then turned to see LaSalle flushed and a tad sweaty.

"I, ah, was, gonna tell you," he stuttered. "But, then well…." He dropped off.

Sonja didn't know whether to kiss him or slug him. On one hand, it thrilled her that he had made plans. On the other hand, this was just one more thing counting against them.

LaSalle looked at Karen, "How do you know about all that anyway?"

"Well, y'all made the evening news," she said. "The two businesses were all too happy to talk about how this hero couple had spoiled their romantic evening to pursue justice."

LaSalle shook his head, there was only one opinion that concerned him. "Does Pride know?"

"He may, but no one has called him officially. I decided to let him enjoy his vacation in peace," she said. "God knows what else will be awaiting him when y'all return."

"What does that mean?" LaSalle persisted.

Hardy pursed her lips. "A mole infiltrated your team and almost blew up New Orleans. There will be repercussions."

Percy was livid. "You do realize that he was already high up in Homeland Security? It seems they should be investigated for letting him get that far," she spat out. "We're the ones that suspected him and caught on in time."

"But, there was the affair with Agent Brody," Karen began.

"Yeah, but if she hadn't been with him, we wouldn't never known that he was connected," LaSalle said.

"It's not just that," Hardy said. "Dwayne already has a rep for being loosy goosy with the rules, going off on his own."

They couldn't argue with that. A few months earlier, Pride's daughter was attacked and he stubbornly pursued leads himself, despite being told to stand down by Baton Rouge Police and Hardy herself.

Hardy's face softened. "Try not to worry about that now. How are you feeling?"

"Your concern is touching," LaSalle said, then backed off as Hardy looked hurt. "We're OK-they gave us enough painkillers to sedate a horse."

"Well take them and get better," Hardy stated emphatically. "We can't have you getting yourselves killed."

"No, we'll let the FBI do that," LaSalle couldn't help but add.

"Well, maybe it will slow down your, ah, romantic activities."

Both agents opened their eyes wide.

"Oh, I got an earful from the hospital staff," she said. "You two were the talk of the floor." She settled back in the seat and closed her eyes. "Now, let's just relax and enjoy the ride. I've been up all night."

LaSalle and Percy rested back too. He squeezed her hand, and whispered gently, "Don't worry. It'll be fine. We still have each other." He kissed her and she kissed back. Then he kissed back, and back and back.

Hardy kept her eyes shut. "There's some bottled water in the bar. Get out yer pills, take them, and sleep," she commanded. "Do I have to separate you two?"

They dropped hands and moved apart. "No, ma'am." They responded in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, the limo pulled up to Chris's house.

"You first LaSalle," Hardy said dryly.

"Thanks for the ride Agent Hardy," he said.

She smiled, "Oh, my pleasure, special agent."

"Take care of yourself," he said to Percy. She turned to him and he almost gasped-she looked unbearingly sad. It took all his strength not to put his good arm around her, and hold her tight.

Instead, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't let Dragon Lady eat you up."

This made her smile.

"I heard that," Hardy said. "Just get out of the car Casnova."

The limo driver had already opened the door and was poised to help him out. Chris made the "call me" sign with his thumb and pinkie to Percy.

He saluted Hardy, "Adios amigos," and left.

His truck sat in front, looking shiny and pristine. Rodgers jumped out as Chris walked around inspecting his baby.

"Good as new, agent," the man said. "Drives like a dream." He threw the keys to LaSalle, who caught them deftly in his left hand.

"Thanks for getting her home in one piece."

The other agent nodded in response. The limo driver had opened the front passenger's side and Rodgers got in.

LaSalle watched the car pull away. Suddenly he felt a chill. Something told him the road was ahead would not be smooth for him and Percy.

XXXXXXXXX

Hardy sat directly in front of Percy, staring at her intently.

Percy was nothing if not direct. "You seem dying to say something, Agent Hardy," she ventured.

Hardy pursed her lips again, which seemed to be her thing. "I'm trying to think of the right way to phrase this."

"Oh, I think we're past diplomacy, Agent."

"Agent Percy...Sonja," Hardy stopped, to check for a reaction. Getting none, she continued. "You and I both know that being a woman in this job, isn't easy. There are pitfalls that can detail a woman's career faster than you can say double standard."

"Such as?" Percy wasn't going to let her off easily.

"For starters, getting involved with your partner - number one with a bullet." Hardy replied. "No pun intended."

Sonja frowned. "It wasn't something we, er, I planned."

Hardy leaned over and touched Sonja's good leg gently. "I know, I know. You get caught up in the excitement. There's danger, the adrenaline flows. You're both young and attractive. God knows, he's easy on the eyes."

"Why Agent Hardy, I didn't know you noticed," Percy demurred.

Hardy leaned back again. "The point is, you know men- they think with their dicks. You've got to be the voice of reason. You've got to end it before it gets too serious."

"Too late," Percy replied.

"Really. Have you two…?" The question hung in the air.

She returned the inquiry with her own icy stare. "No, not that it's any of your business. But, I don't see what difference that makes. He's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I plan on enjoying it."

Karen clasped her hands together and put them up to her mouth as if pondering her next words. She kept them clasped as she spoke.

"Can I just give you some advice as someone who has gone down that road?"

Sonja kept silent.

"I fell in love with one of my partners. One night, after a long grueling case, we went out for some drinks and he took me home. He came in and we ended up knocking off a bottle of wine. One minute we were drinking and the next we're making out on my couch. But, he was married, very married. We stopped and he left. The next day at work, he treated me like I was radio-active. I knew then that nothing would ever come of it. I had to transfer."

Sonja thought for a minute, then a light went off.

"You mean, Pride?" she said.

Hardy looked out the window.

"It was a very long time ago," she said wistfully. "I ran into my college boyfriend soon after. We got married a year later. He's a tax attorney, very boring work, but doesn't get shot at."

They stayed silent until the car reached Sonja's house. The minute they stopped her family poured out the door.

"I see you have a welcoming committee," Hardy said.

"Can't you take me somewhere, anywhere, else? I'll sleep in the apartment above the office," she pleaded.

"No, I think it's a good idea to be around your family," Karen said. "Maybe they can talk some sense into you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The minute he stepped through his door, all LaSalle wanted was a shower. He threw the plastic bag full of hospital swag on the closet floor and grabbed a few supermarket bags hanging from the door knob. Mark had read him the riot act about not getting his stitches wet, so he duct-taped the bags around his shoulder.

He relished being in his own bathroom, smelling his own soap, getting drenched with his rainwater shower head; it grounded him in normality and, after the past few days, he needed some normal. He had to process the shooting along with the change in his relationship with Sonja. While it was going in the direction he wanted, it was a new status quo.

After emerging clean and relaxed, he pulled on some fresh t-shirt and jeans then padded into the kitchen where he created two colossal peanut butter and banana sandwiches-not an easy feat with one arm. He took the food into the living room and sunk into the couch. The sandwiches were history in about five minutes; he washed them down with an ice cold beer. Out of habit, he turned on the TV settling on an old episode of Law and Order. Soon, his eyes grew heavy. A few hours later, he woke up to find the sun going down.

Chris looked around his house. Baitfish shooting up the living room forced him to clean everything out. He'd changed the decor totally, but not just because of the bullet holes or stray glass. When Savannah lived there, she had added a thousand small touches. Every vase, throw pillow, or furnishing detail brought back a story in their relationship. Each piece of furniture served backdrop where they had kissed or made love or argued and then made love. Those moments were organic legos that connected to make the bulk of life. Seeing them everyday struck a bipolar nerve that brought him joy and sorrow. Only removing them took him of the emotional yo-yo.

Now, a year after her murder, this revised house fit the single him, but he wondered if it would change again. Were he and Sonja headed for a similar life? What would she bring in? What would she make him get rid of? What table or chair would she see at a flea market and beg him to buy? He smiled thinking how he would he would tell her he hated it, when he secretly loved it because it made her happy.

He realized that the house had a hole. It needed Sonja; he needed Sonja.

She was his new normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the happily-ever-after fairy skipped over Casa del Percy.

Initially, Sonja's folks treated her like a hero. Her father practically carried her up her few porch steps. Her mother had changed the sheets on her bed and tidied up, without one backhanded comment about her housekeeping habits. ("When you live by yourself, you don't have to keep the place as neat.")

First, they all talked about what had happened, and her new injury. Then, her mother brought in lunch-sauteed tofu and eggplant in garlic sauce.

"Not take out," Ginny said proudly. "I made it myself with your wok." Again, she didn't mention how dusty it was, given that Sonja hadn't had time to use it in months.

"It's really good mom," Percy said between forkfuls. With all the excitement, and having surgery, she didn't have much to eat and she was famished.

After she had been fed, her mother turned down the blinds and let her take a nap. Later, Sonja would curse herself for falling into Ginny's comfort trap.

She had been awake for about ten minutes, checking email on her laptop, when there was a knock at the door. After getting the OK, her older sister Serena came in and gave her a big hug. A public defender, she wore a dark blue suit with a paisley blouse.

"Hey girl!" her sister said. "Now don't you think you've taken this 'pay attention to me' thing too far…"

Sonja frowned. "I'd really rather be left alone. Think you can get mom and dad to leave?"

"Oh, that will not be happening," her younger sister Sophia said at the door. She came in and closed it. She also had come from work in a thin pencil skirt and cotton sweater having left her white pharmacist coat at the drugstore.

After giving Sonja her own hug, Sophia motioned to Serena and they sat on either side of her, holding her hands.

Serena spoke first. "We wanted to warn you, mom has become fixated with your new boyfriend."

Sonja began to protest, "He's not my…" Then stopped. "Well, he is something, but we haven't gotten a chance to sort it all out." She turned to Sophia, "That's why I need them. Out. Of. Here."

Sophia put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I know Sown, but, well…" She looked over at their oldest sister. "Mom's planning a kind of intervention."

"What?" Sonja almost shouted in disbelief.

At that moment, Ginny and Gil also knocked and entered, not bothering for a "C'mon in."

Even without the two-second warning, Sonja would've known something was up with her mother, who, as a social worker, had a "shit's gonna go down" look on her face.

Her sisters at either side squeezed her hands. Gil set down two kitchen chairs for a serious bedside chat.

Ginny gave Serena a nod and the younger woman moved out the way so her mother could sit at her injured daughter's right. Gil replaced Sophia on the left.

Ginny started. "Now dear, I know you've been through a lot these few days. We're so relieved you're doing better. Still, your father and I are very concerned about you."

Her father noddded.

"But, we're even more worried about this man you've been seeing," she pursed her lips. Gil cleared his throat. "Well, _I'm_ especially concerned," she added.

"I understand mom, dad," Sonja said giving each parent a soft look. "But, he's not my boyfriend, he's my partner. You know this is my job."

"But, honey," her mother retorted. "You have almost died three times in the last week. Every time, he's been involved…" She held up her hand as Sonja opened her mouth, "..and the last two times have not even involved your detective work."

That's what Ginny called her daughter's profession as a highly trained federal agent. Sonja felt like her mother imagined she wore a Sherlock Holmes hunting cap and carried a magnifying glass. In any case, the picture did not involve a gun holster, which was probably too disturbing for the older woman to think about.

Sonja rubbed her head, first Agent Hardy and now her parents, well, her mother. Her father, as usual, let his wife do most of the talking.

"Mom," she said. "Chris is not to blame. We were just going for a ride, saw the suspect, and things took off from there." She conveniently neglected to mention that it was mostly LaSalle's idea that they pursued the kidnapper.

Her mom tilted her head. "Sonja! You can't fool me! I was not born yesterday...I saw how you two looked at each other. And we heard about your romantic plans on the news. Maybe it's better that it happened this way before it got too far. To be honest dear, you don't have the best instincts when it comes to men."

Sonja couldn't believe her mother brought up her doomed college romance. Her eyes beseeched her sister's and dad for help. But, her mother was just getting started.

"He's dangerous and reckless. And, let's face it," she looked down, then faced Sonja square on. "He's a purebred white southern boy-probably one generation removed from the Clan." Now. she was on a roll. "And, he used to be a New Orleans police officer. It's in their DNA to mess with black girls."

Gil, Serena, and Sophia all threw their hands in the air. Sonja could only sit and gape at her mother's racism.

"Really, mom, you went there?" She was incredulous.

Sonja suddenly realized why her mother hadn't mentioned her messy house or unused kitchen - she'd stored up all her criticism to crucify Christopher LaSalle

 **A/N: Don't panic kids, there's more to come.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The family sat stunned for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Gil reached over and put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"C'mon, Gin," He urged gently. "Maybe we should step out a minute."

"Well, I've given you something to think about," she conceded, standing up. "I'll clean up a little. Let me know when you're ready to talk again." She gestured to Gil and they left the room, shutting the door.

Sonja covered her face with her hands. What was she doing? Maybe her mother and Hardy were right. Maybe she couldn't work with LaSalle anymore, maybe she'd have to leave NCIS. But, that thought just angered her more. Dammit, it was the best job she ever had-he was the best partner she ever had-yet, her feelings for him were too strong to ignore any longer.

Serena pulled her hands down. "Sonja, don't let her get into your head. Sure, she means well, but, damn girl, you don't find someone who's so perfect for you every day."

"And, let's face it," Sophia piped in. "You've have had quite the dry spell."

"How do you two know so much?" she said. "You haven't even met him."

"But, we know you, dear sister. You swore off love and anyone who can change your mind about that's gotta be special," Serena offered.

"Yeah, maybe next he'll get you to eat a cheeseburger," Sophia giggled.

Serena hopped up. "Well, I gotta go." She leaned down and gave Sonja a hug. "Just listen to your heart sweetie. I have a feeling mom will come around."

Sonja turned to Sophia. "You're not gonna abandon me too are you?"

"No," she said. "I'm a loyal sister." She patted Sonja on the back.

Serena frowned. "Oh, c'mon, Sonja's a big girl-that is, she's an adult." She flashed a smile and left.

Sonja stuck her tongue out. She was the shortest of the three and they often teased her about it. The childish interplay almost made her feel better. At least some things never changed.

The vacuum started up in the other room. Sophia got up to close the door and practically jumped on the bed next to her sister. "So, tell me Sown," she said in a giddy voice, "how did this all happen?"

Sonja gave her a big hug. That was just what she needed. Things had happened so fast, she never got to talk about how scary, awful, and wonderful the last 48 hours had been. But, that was one of the great things about her sisters-they always listened and always rooted for her.

She had barely begun the story, when Serena came running in breathless.

"Well, look who's back," huffed Sophia. "Miss I'm-an-important-lawyer-with-no-time-for-family!"

"Sorry, sorry," she said, holding up Sonja's I-phone. "I grabbed the wrong phone!" She threw Sonja's on the bed and looked around. Relief spread on her face as she spied her's on the dresser. She jammed it in her jacket pocket. "Sorry again honey. You know I wouldn't go if it wasn't important…"

"Yeah, yeah, no worries..." Sonja waved her hand. Actually she did understand. More often than not, she was the one absent from family events due to the demands of her job.

Serena blew Sonja a kiss and left again.

"I wonder what that was about?" Sonja said, almost to herself.

"Never mind about her," Sophia said. "Dish girl-you left off where you were just getting relaxed when he showed up unannounced…" she prompted.

Sonja continued the story. She edited the really terrifying parts, like looking down the barrel of a gun and trying not to pass out as she wrapped LaSalle bleeding shoulder. But, when she got to the part where they kissed, well, that needed no censoring, and she might have embellished a little, for dramatic effect.

Sophia sighed, holding her head up as she leaned on a pillow. "That sounds so romantic. I mean considering you were in a hospital bed."

Sonja sighed herself, smiling at the sweet memory that seemed so long ago, but was barely 24 hours old. "It was perfection."

There was a knock at the door.

"Sonja, it's us again. Can we come in?" It was her father.

Sophia grimaced. "You ready for round two?"

Sonja took in a deep breath and let it out. "Well, I guess they won't leave until mom's said her whole piece."

Sophia got up to open the door, then stopped and twirled around.

"First, let me see your hands." she said.

"Why?"

"Just making sure you're not armed. Don't want any violence," Sophia quipped.

Sonja shook her head, with a perturbed look on her face. "It's locked up, don't worry."

Sophia opened the door. Ginny entered first and Gil was close behind.

They sat back in their respective chairs. Her mother began yammering the minute her butt hit the seat.

"Just so you know, I cleaned the bathroom and the living room. Really honey, I know you're busy, but all that dust and grime is not hygienic, and you know how weak the immune system gets when you're stressed. It's just not healthy. Maybe you could get a cleaning lady, your dad and I could pitch in to help pay."

Sonja rolled her eyes inwardly. In a way she was relieved that her mother had gone back to nagging about her housekeeping. At least that took the focus off Chris.

Gil interrupted.

"Ginny, didn't you have something else you wanted to say?" he said, tilting his head.

GInny pursed her lips and spoke as if swallowing bitter medicine, closing her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry if I was out of line. I didn't mean to offend you. " She stopped and Gil cleared his throat. She opened her eyes. "And, I trust you. That's it - I'm sorry and I trust you." She stopped and looked at Gil as if to say, 'Happy?' He smiled and patted her hand.

Then she turned back to Sonja and began to backslide.

"I'm, I'm just worried about you honey. I worry that this man could be dangerous."

Gil tried to keep his wife on course, "But, remember, we said when we met him the other night, he seemed very concerned for our girl. You were going to give him a chance."

"Well, actions speak louder than words Gil," Ginny reversed gears and turned back to Sonja. "I do trust you honey, but I don't trust him. "

Sonja was beside herself. After relating the story to her sister and hearing her mother attack Chris again, she suddenly had no doubts where she stood.

"So what are you gonna do mom? Forbid me from seeing him? Ground me?" Sonja spat out. "Chris and I are grown adults."

"That's what scares me," Ginny said suddenly soft. "When you were younger, I had some control." She looked up and there were tears in her eyes. "I pray every morning that you'll make it through the day alive, that you won't be shot by some crazed gunman or terrorist. I have nightmares that your father and I are called to the morgue to identify you and we can't because your face is missing."

"Jesus, mom, you need to stop eating before you go to bed," Sophia said.

GInny clutched Sonja's arm, "Honey, I know you think I'm terrible…but, It just seems that since you've been partners with this _LaSalle_ ," she spat out the name. "Even when you worked with all those drug dealers, you never got shot at or hurt."

Sonja took her mother's hand. "It's OK mom, I'm scared sometimes too. It's not him, it's just the cases we've been getting. But, I couldn't do my job if I thought about all the things that could happen. I concentrate on what's ahead of me and use my training to get me through it."

"But, if you're working with someone you have feelings for, how can you be sure you won't be distracted?" she asked pointedly.

Sonja was taken aback. This actually had crossed her mind and was what Hardy was warning her about.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making them all jump. Ginny was still fixated on Sonja.

Gil got up. "You want me to get that?" He pointed to the door with his thumb.

"I want my grown-up daughter to give me a grown-up answer," Ginny said, still glaring at Sonja.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll get the door," he said, seeming grateful for the chance to leave the room.

They could hear voices, but Ginny was unmoved.

"I'm waiting."

"Well," Sonja stalled. "There are partners that get involved." She paused, "They work it out."

Ginny sensed she had reached her daughter. "You sound real sure about that," she said.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Go away," Ginny shouted.

The door swung open. Christopher LaSalle stepped in.

"I understand you have something to say to me," he stated calmly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Later, Sonja would refer to this as one of the best surprises she ever got. Suddenly she felt giddy with love for him. If her mother and sister weren't there, and she wasn't a cast, she would have jumped LaSalle's bones right there on her dusty bedroom floor.

Her mother whipped around and snapped at her. "So, you just had to call Prince Charming to rescue you from your evil mother?"

Sonja opened her mouth, but LaSalle spoke. "Sonja would never do that. She would rather endure hell, then ask for help. But, I'll always be here for her because, you see, Mrs. Percy, your daughter and I can always sense when the other is in trouble, a kind of psychic connection."

"Well, that's just fascinating" she countered and turned back to Sonja. "Really, you called him, didn't you?"

"No, I did, mom," Serena stood at the door, her father in the background. "I figured if you were condemning the man, the least he deserved was the chance to defend himself," she stated calmly. "And everyone deserves that," she added, winking at Sonja.

Ginny pursed her lips. Sonja looked from LaSalle to her mother to Sophia, giving her sister a nod toward the door.

"Well, I think we better leave these three alone," Sophia said, a bit obviously.

"I don't know what my daughter told you," Ginny began as so as the door closed. "But, this isn't personal."

Sonja snorted a short, humorless laugh.

"That's not what I heard. I understand you think I'm a bad influence on your daughter," Chris began.

"Well, let's review the past few days," Ginny ticked each point with her fingers. "She was nearly blown up, while you watched from another boat; she injured herself on a bridge while you pursued her; she almost got shot and injured herself even worse while you followed an armed psychotic kidnapper."

"Mom, please…" Sonja started, but her mother interrupted.

"Sonja! The man came here to defend himself, let him speak," Ginny said evenly.

LaSalle remained remained cool and collected. "Mrs. Percy, you're right. Our jobs are dangerous and, believe it or not, I _have_ tried to shield Sonja. I even tried to take her place on that tugboat," he paused, looking beyond Ginny to into Sonja's eyes. "But I was wrong," he adjusted his focus back to Mrs. Percy. "Your daughter is a well trained agent with amazing skills. To not let her do her job would be a grave mistake," he said. "We both accepted the risks that come along with being NCIS. That's what we do."

"Still, isn't there some law, some rule about not dating a co-worker," she persisted. "Isn't there the risk of getting distracted and making a mistake that could kill one or both of you?"

"Yes, well there's a theory that partners can't be involved," he said, thinking of Hardy's warning. "But, Sonja and I are a good example of how that's not true."

"But, you just got involved," Ginny started. "How can you be so sure?"

He kept his composure while, again looking Sonja straight in the eyes. "Because, truth be told, I've been in love with your daughter for a long time now."

Sonja gasped a bit, then bit her lip to restrain herself.

LaSalle turned back and continued. "Mrs. Percy, I can't begin to know how much you love Sonja and want her to be safe. No one wants their child in harm's way, I get that," He went over to Sonja's side and took her hand in his good one. "But, with all due respect, Sonja's an adult. You've got to let her do what she was born to do. She may be small, but she's mighty. The bad guys always underestimate her and they never see her coming."

"Mom, you know, I'm always careful," Sonja added calmly. "And, to be honest, I feel a whole lot safer with Chris than anyone."

Mrs. Percy looked from Sonja to Chris and back. She saw how they stroked each other's hands with their thumbs and how they looked at each other.

Shit, they were goners.

Mrs. Percy put her hands on her knees and got up. She turned away and yelled, making both Chris and Sonja jump a few feet. "Ok...we're done. You can come in."

The door opened slowly and Sonja's father and sisters came in, a bit sheepishly.

Sophia looked around, "I don't see any bodies."

"It was a bloodless coup," LaSalle said.

Gil chuckled, "So, what's the verdict?"

"Well, I guess I'm just a mother can't let go," she sighed. "I never wanted to be that way. But, you do seem to make her happy, and that is all I want."

"I know, mom," Sonja said.

"It's getting late, I think we've outstayed our welcome," Gil said, putting his hands firmly on his wife's shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go mom," Serena said. "I still haven't had dinner yet." She gave Sophia a jab in the ribs.

"Me too," Sophia said. "Need food." Serena looked aghast at her. The younger sister just shrugged.

Ginny turned to go, then lunged forward and got right up in LaSalle's face. "I'm still watching you boy," she said.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," he said.

Then she gave Sonja a kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure you'll be OK without us here?"

"Oh, I think Chris and I can manage just fine," Sonja smiled up at him.

"Hmmm, well, he's got injured too. You both need help," she said.

Chris grinned. "Why Mrs. Percy, you really do care!"

She pointed a finger at him, "Don't press your luck young man."

"Yes, ma'm." he said.

The Percys went out the door and the sisters began to follow.

LaSalle dropped Sonja's hand, "Reena, wait!"

Serena stopped.

Chris ran over. "Thanks so much for helping us," He motioned to Sonja, "It means a lot."

"No problem, I knew that once she got a whiff of that southern charm, she'd melt."

LaSalle laughed, "I wouldn't call it a melt."

"Yeah, maybe just a thaw," Sonja said.

"Still," Serena said. "You stood up to her, and that takes a special kind of courage." She gave him a quick hug. Then went over to Sonja to give her one too. She whispered in her ear. "Try to hold on to this one, he is too hot!"

Sonja's face went red. "I'll do my best."

"Thanks again Reena," LaSalle waved as she left and closed the door. He turned to see Sonja staring sternly, her arms folded in front of her. It was a look he knew too well.

"Now what?" he said, exasperated.

"Reena?" Sonja said, seeming annoyed. "You just met her and already she's Reena?"

"We had a good talk on the way over. She is a very insightful person," he said. "And kinda cute too."

"Oh, you want to go after her?" Sonja said, having fun with him. "She's probably on the phone. She does that a lot."

LaSalle laughed. "No, one Percy girl is plenty for me."

"Alright then," Percy said expectantly. "Well, I guess it's just you and me."

LaSalle played dumb. "Yep, just us two, alone again with nothing to do...yep, yep, yep."

"C'mere you!" Sonja tipped her head and crooked her finger beckoning to LaSalle.

LaSalle looked around and behind himself. Then splayed his hand on his chest, "Who? Me?"

"Yes, little ol' you," she mocked, then said in a semi-threatening tone, "Get your redneck, Alabama ass over here pronto!"

He approached the bed cautiously. "You won't hurt me, will yah…"

She pulled him on the bed, lunged for his lips, and kissed him deeply. When they came up for air, she murmured."Only if you're want me to."

He grinned his goofy smile, "I look forward to it."

Somehow even with their injuries, they helped each other undress just fine. And, in record time.

 **A/N: Hoped you liked it...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** So, Ginny's getting a lot of flack and I wanted to show that she's not a horrible person., make her and Gil more three-dimensional. Sorry, no PerSalle lovin' here. It's a short chapter.

 **Chapter 13**

Ginny Percy couldn't sleep, which meant Gil Percy couldn't sleep. She tossed, turned, got up to the bathroom, then tossed and turned some more. Even worse, deep-hearted sighs punctuated each movement. Finally, as he considered retreating to their lumpy guest bed, he knew they had to talk.

The Percy's had been together 40 years, married 35, and, as such, learned to adapt the the other's quirks. Gil was the easy-going one, always ready to sit down and have a cup of coffee to discuss things. His wife was a force of nature, taking action, never sitting down. It actually helped in her profession as she fought the system for her clients. Where he was slow to come to a decision, she made up her mind quickly - never wavering from that position. Through the years, they learned that depending on the situation, one approach was superior, and it wasn't always the same one. They usually could achieve some degree of balance. He accepted that and tried to be the eye of her hurricane.

In some ways, his daughters were much like their mother. They were strong, independent, intelligent African-American women in a world where they constantly had to prove themselves. Yet, he could see where glimmer of his personality rubbed off on them too. They were thoughtful and tolerant and had chosen professions where learning when to make quick decisions and when to step back could save a lives.

"Honey, do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

She answered with a long sigh and even longer silence.

"Gil, am I a terrible person?" she finally said.

He chuckled and turned to hold her. "Now, why would you think that?" He kissed her on the forehead.

"Today, at Sonja's. I thought I brought up genuine concerns about our daughter and, ah, Chris, and everyone else was against me," she frowned in the dark.

"Well, there was that," he said. He was impressed that at least she didn't call him "that man."

"It's just...sometimes I think y'all are afraid to hurt her feelings in the name of saying things that need to be said, and I don't want to make her feel bad either, but…" she stopped.

"But…" he lead.

"Her boyfriend in college, that Ty-guy-that whole situation really tore her apart, and I had to pick up the pieces. You remember how many nights I worried that she might do something drastic-quit school, join a cult, even worse," she said.

Gil did remember. He and that old bed got well acquainted during that time. He had even tried to talk to Sonja about it, but although was her dad, he still represented the male gender, and she wasn't too keen on them.

"I just don't want her to make the same mistake again. Who knows what could happen?" she mused.

"Honey, you've said you trust her, and you've got to step aside and let her do that," he offered. "She's not the same person she was back then. She's much stronger and wiser."

"I know you're right," she signed. "It's just, so much has happened in the past few days-it's a lot to process. I guess I just retreated to mother tiger mode."

"Hey, don't put that down," he said. "That mode has saved us from many a bad situation. If you hadn't made us prepare the house and leave early during Katrina, we could have lost a lot more, and maybe each other."

Indeed, many neighbors thought Ginny overcautious when she made Gil and the girls put furniture, photos, and other irreplaceable items in the attic, then made reservations for a motel about 200 miles away. They ended up with did a serious amount of water on the first floor and one of the neighbors died. One thing Gil was proud about, Ginny never said "I told you so." She just went around the block helping others, getting things done.

"Well, don't think I didn't have my doubts," she said, surprising him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, every time you groaned as you hauled stuff up the stairs, I just prayed that you wouldn't hurt yourself and I was doing the right thing," she confessed. "But that little voice in my heart kept nagging me."

"So what does that little voice tell you now?"

Another sigh. "I think she's searching for Bigfoot with my spirit guide." They laughed. It was a private code they used to indicate someone was goofing off. If they said two people were searching, it meant they were having sex. They often used it in front of the girls when they were little, until Sophia asked their Aunt Marie, Gil's sister, if she had found Bigfoot with Uncle Fred, Ginny's brother. Just hearing their names associated together, the woman turned bright red and wouldn't talk to GInny for a month.

"I can see the way he looks at her, the way she looks at him," Ginny said. "Can't deny there's something there. I just wish I could curb my worry," she said.

"I'm 'friad it comes with the territory," Gil said.

One more sigh. "That's why I can't always apologize for being protective," she said. "I just wish all the girls knew that, knew how much I love them."

" _I wish_ everyone could see you like this, darling," he looked at her. "You're just the old softie."

"Ssshh with that talk," she said, and they kissed the sweet kiss born of a long relationship. "Wouldn't want to spoil my reputation. No one would fear me then."

He laughed. "I think there's a slim chance of that." He paused. "So, feel better?"

"Much," they kissed again.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Say yes, say yes, say yes the tired little voice in his head repeated..

She smiled slyly. "I think I'm up for some bigfoot hunting…"

Well, maybe he wasn't that tired.


End file.
